owobotfandomcom-20200213-history
OwO Bot Wiki:Rules
Below are the community guidelines for the . Infringing upon any of these rules will result in either a warning or a temporary/permanent ban, depending on the circumstances. Interactions with Other Users These rules are in regards to talkspaces, such as comments, message pages, and blog posts: *Users should never personally attack other members of the wiki community on any part of the site. Comments should focus on the content, not the person. *If a wiki editor makes a mistake for any reason, fellow wiki community members must assume good faith. Rather than insulting, berating, or lashing out at the editor, community members should approach situations like these with a helpful and understanding attitude. * Generally, other user's contributions should not be edited, except for maintenance tasks like fixing links or templates. * Always remain civil during discussions. *An article's talk page is intended for discussion or questions regarding the article's content. It is not a forum for casual discussion. Game suggestions, personal stories, shout-outs, etc. will be removed. *When making comments or asking questions on a talk page, be sure to sign the end with four tildes (~~~~) Vandalism Wiki vandalism will be defined as intentionally adding, removing, or changing content to the wiki in order to compromise the integrity of the site. It is strictly prohibited. Examples of vandalism include but are not limited to: *Inserting nonsense/gibberish into page content. *Uploading offensive media. *Blanking page content. *Including unnecessary links to external sites unrelated to the content of the OwO Bot or Wiki. Editing Outside of a Registered Account Users are expected to use a single account for all editing under most circumstances. The use of more than one account by a single individual is known as "sockpuppeting". The use of an anonymous IP address (editing while logged out) may also be considered bannable sockpuppeting behavior, if this appears to be a deliberate attempt to fool others or circumvent rules or bans. Occasional anonymous edits performed with no ulterior motive are not a problem. Signatures Custom s must comply with these specifications: * Signatures must not be obtrusive or difficult to read, meaning: **They should not interfere with how nearby text displays **Avoid increasing font size, maximum allowed is 30px **Line breaks are not allowed to be included **It may not contain any animations, interactive elements (aside from links), or dynamic elements. * Your signature can only link to . * Your signature must not display any more than 5 additional characters of text not including your username. * Do not make signatures which result in excessively long code. 255 code characters should be considered the maximum in most cases. * Your signature must clearly and obviously display the actual username for your wiki account. ** For example, the username "BillSimpson" may not be displayed as "Harry". * Non-Latin scripts, such as Arabic, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Thai and others, are illegible to most other contributors of the OwO Bot Wiki. Not everyone uses a keyboard that has immediate access to non-Latin characters, and names that cannot be pronounced cannot be retained in memory. As a courtesy to other contributors, users with such usernames are encouraged to sign their posts (at least in part) with Latin characters. For instance, a user such as User: should sign as . Above all, signatures are evaluated on a case-by-case basis. Users whose signatures are found to be inappropriate will be asked to change them. :This policy is substantially based upon Wikipedia's custom signature policy. More details and explanations behind some of these rules, as well as other custom signature considerations, can be found on that page. Article guidelines These guidelines are meant to clearly outline the basics of what should and should not be on an article on this Wiki. Follow them in order to maintain consistency throughout the site: * U.S. English only. This is in keeping the same language as the OwO Bot. * No profane, sexually explicit, or any inappropriate language. The only exception is in regards to the action commands. * Please write with full English, using proper grammar and refraining from using abbreviations. * Write in the “Encyclopedia” style. No first or second person perspectives, opinions, subjections, or any personal bias. * All videos must be relevant to the article and will be reviewed by staff. In Regards to OwO Guilds *As of December 17th, 2019, any mention of OwO guilds (sometimes referred to as "clans") is prohibited on 's articles and categories with no exceptions outside of Custom Pet articles, so long as they are accurate to the actual dex of the pet. Mentions of guilds in articles or categories about guilds or guild members will result in a warning upon the first infraction. Further disregard of the rules will result in a ban of an indeterminate time.